Managers of forest lands are responsible for managing the growth and harvesting of forest stands that may extend over vast geographical areas. To manage the stands, a manager may need to know such things as when a stand needs fertilizer, has been affected by a natural disaster such as a wind storm, avalanche, etc., or is subject to an infestation by insects or disease. Because the areas involved in forest management are so large, it is generally cost prohibitive to physically inspect every stand in an area on a regular basis. Therefore, there is a need for a system that can use remotely gathered data to alert forest managers to stands that may need to be physically inspected and/or actively managed.